The Journal
by Rockcrab
Summary: Russia, Ivan Braginsky, kept several journals through-out his life. This is one of them. Genre's may be a little off...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor claim to own Hetalia – Axis Powers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please note that the incorrect spelling and/or grammar is on purpose. I am literate and I can type and speak properly, however for this in the first person point of view of Russia, I have changed it. This journal was made for the 'Hetalia Roleplay' here that I made… I would like to thank Destiny Shiva for inspiring it~~

* * *

**Россия**

**Entry One:**

It is being World War One. I have never thought war to be too fun da, especially not this one. The other forces seem to know how to fight better, da… but we will win da. Having plenty of people to keep them off, even if sending the people off having one gun for every few people, da...

Is not being good though, I am to be feeling much sleepier lately da, just… sort of tired da. Is getting annoying.

I had a meeting with the other Allied powers tonight da, but we did not be getting too much done. They are quite fun to watch da, and sometimes I can not be stopping from thinking what they might be looking like after I be fighting them. Probably twisted da, would be funny… they talk a lot though da. I do not be inputting much da. Not worth my time, they probably are knowing what they are doing well enough.

England and France are always seeming to be fighting da. They amusing da… too… all Western culture is weird da... not entirely sure how to be acting around them all da... so being quiet and waiting for oppertunity is being better da.

Oh, da! Almosted forgot da… saw France in hallway today da and was bored… so I had told him what I was to be thinking and he was all freaking out da. Was funny, wonder if they all look like that when frightened, da.

I have also started disliking Amerikan a little more da. Is to be very annoying sometimes. Lasted time I saw him was negotiating the 54 40 line da long time ago. Not too fond of him da, and may be wonting to avoid him in future da.

**Entry Two:**

People getting very annoyed with Tsar Nicholas Second da, and not so sure what we are to be doing about it… have been hearing talk of some things. People following man named Lenin, da… and he is seeming to have good ideas da.

Calls it Socialism… da, something like that by this Marx guy. Looks good, with people sharing and country being good and safe da. He is being someone to be watching out for da, because Tsar told me so da. Nicholas not seeming to be liking Lenin much da.

**Entry Three:**

Nicholas threw out Lenin yesterday da. Was becoming too popular and being threatening to country of Russia. Sad to see him go, da, but choice not really there. Am becoming sick of this war da, and so are people da. Many have died da, millions… but not saying things to Allies da. If complain they might be leaving me da…

Not sure what to be doing now da, but war with Germans on Eastern Front is wearing them down da. I think is being called War of Attrition… but might have heard wrong da.

**Entry Four:**

Now am very confused da, as not being sure what to do. Lenin has come back da, and I think from the Germans' help, but again I am not being sure. I am feeling like I am being kept in the dark.

Not sure what to be thinking anymore, and I had really bad headache before da. Thought I was dying or something da and no one was being around to be helping me da. Not Liet or Latvia or Estonia… may need to be talking with them later about it da. Collapsed suddenly on stairs, almost falling da, but caught railing… had to go to bed and be taking nap. Think I had passed out because I did not wake up for long time…

Still sort of hurts da, but think I am to be getting better.

**Entry Five:**

Found out why had a headache week ago da. Was being shocked when finding out what had happened da, but my government was changed da, almosted over night. Nicholas and family are all dead. They were my friends da, sometimes… were to be showing me things da…

Only family I really had da.

Found out about my new government today da. Is the Bolsheviks, da. I remember them and they were not that bad da. Were for power for my people, but was shocked to find out da that we had pulled out of the World War, da.

I was not to be told we were to be doing this da, but was told is for best. I am only to be worrying now that other Allied Powers will not be liking me, da because I left the war firsted before it was to be being over, da. Do not be knowing if they really are minding da. Can not be changing what happened though da…

* * *

_****note, time has passed between these entries and it can be told because his handwriting has gotten neater****_

* * *

**Entry Six:**

Just found this notebook, da. Thought I losted it, da…

Month ago da, Lenin died. Was surprising da, no one was to be expecting it, and now no one being sure just what to be doing. Two people are in position to take power da, either Trotsky da or Stalin. Heard that Trotsky was better choice overall da, and that Lenin had been liking Trotsky better da, but not being sure.

**Entry Seven:**

Stalin is in power da; Trotsky was a traiter da and was taken care of da. Fled away from Russia da, running. Stalin not sure where he is, but I have heard da that he is staying with a Mexican Painter da… not sure though.

Many people are being killed, da and my heart if starting to feel weird da… like something is being wrong. Not to be sure what… just something. There are many military leaders being executed for treason da, but I am not to be remembering what they have done wrong.

Must be something though da, so is ok.

* * *

_***time pass***_

* * *

**Entry Eight:**

People are disappearing over night da. People fall asleep and a child goes to bed, nexted day the father is gone and no one supposed to question.

Is happening everywhere, da.

KGB has been taking over as the police force. Stalin said was to be good idea da, and I believing him because is my leader da and he said so.

He said I supposed to be reporting everything that I am to be doing at every minute to him da, but not showing this notebook. He found notebook that was Liet's da and I got in trouble for not being able to be keeping closer eyes on. Will have to punish him later for it da, and be checking if Latvia or Estonia have one da.

**Entry Nine:**

VOOODDDDDKKKKAAAA!

**Entry Ten:**

Was thinking of joining side of Allied Powers again, in this new war; World War Two. Have been itching to get into a war da, not sure why…

Have decided to be joining German's side. We are being friends now, is good da. Signed a Peace Treaty… even though he is Fascist…

Still not well off, but War of Attrition is still being good to me.

I have been being brushed up on my English and German lately so I do not be messing up. We are to be talking at nexted meeting and I will not be able to write again until war is over da. Seeming to be becoming a very busying war.

* * *

_****time pass- handwriting a little better****_

* * *

**Entry Elevin:**

Germans tried to invade Stalingrad. It did not go well for them.

Thought they were so smart, invading my country. Hitler should have learned from France… da… attacking me in the winter is a stupid idea. General Winter helped me in this battle, but is not being the funny part yet da…

Germans did finally make it to Stalingrad, and they surrounded the city, da. Little they were knowing that another army segment came and surround them back! Needless to be saying, da, we won the battle and they were having to surender.

Thought they could be trusted and that they were my friend da, but was to be proving me wrong. We were not being friends at all.

**Entry Twelve: **

We have won the war; allied forces.

Stalin has been increasing our industry da, but he is very demanding da and we are to be struggling to keep up. Keeping me very busy da, so will have to stop writing here for a while da.

* * *

_****time pass, English writing much messier and out of practice****_

* * *

**Entry Thrteen:**

Shood not to be riting in thes notebook anymore.

Not suposed to be riting in Engleesh anymore. Has been banned. I been forgetting maor and maor every day, da… and not doing well… if fownd riting in thes I will be beink punished.

…ees fun, da… vaching Liet and Lati and Estonia… very fun. I liking it. Also not to be mindink punishing who Stalin sendc me, da. Is normal, ees good. Teaching lessons makes them better.

Will not risk riting in here again.

Da svyedanya.

* * *

_****time pass, much neater English handwriting****_

* * *

**Entry Fourteen:**

Stalin is being gone, he has died da.

Soviet Union is crashing down. Lost Liet to the American da. Lost Ukraine… lost Latvia and Estonia… lost Kazakhstan… lost, lost, lost…. now almost alone. Not that I care…

Natalia has decided to be staying by my side, but not being sure about how that make me feel. I am hating the Amerikan. Should not have taken them da. They were learning, was good for them. I do not understand why he took them…

Not that I am missing them or anything da…

Am not being sure what to do now... thinking of electing a president da… start government… Again…

Much for past years has been being lies da. Stalin, past, history books... almost everything da… but regardless da, have been some of most sucsessful years…

…and I am not thinking that I will be missing them, da…

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading… is not great~ Randomly jotted out in an hour or two so some information may not be completely accurate… please forgive me if that is so… ^^; …please remember, this is not to be taken seriously in a political sense. It is merely from what I have heard, seen, learnt, etc… in the past years.

~Merci~Gracias~Domo~Thanks~Spasiba~


End file.
